


Pole Wars!

by Planet_Jumping_Warrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Jumping_Warrior/pseuds/Planet_Jumping_Warrior
Summary: How did this happen you ask? Well, when you mix whiskey, two humans and a Galtean emperor; you get one hell of a show





	Pole Wars!

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Late night chats on discord leads to some crack plots here and there.

Lotor looked inquisitively at the glass Shiro had just handed him. It was filled to the brim with a rich, amber colored liquid called "whiskey". 

"So this is a ceremonial drink?" He inquired, looking at the two humans that had dragged him to a place they called a "club". 

Laughing, Texas put his glass to his lips, pinning Lotor with an amused look. "Depends on the person. Some drink it on the daily. But this," he stated, holding up his already half-empty glass, "is the water of life. The drink of the Gods." 

Glancing back down at his glass, Lotor began wondering what was so special about this drink. 

"The best way to drink it is all in one go." Shiro suggested, throwing back his entire glass. 

"Well, a path traversed is knowledge gained." He sighed, warily staring at his glass before also downing the drink. 

He was not ready for it. Why did this liquid burn? Was it acid? Why did it feel like a million pinpricks just blasted across his forehead?

Coughing, Lotor looked at Texas and Shiro laughing at his reaction. How could they stand this substance? 

"Have some more! You need to catch up to us. We've had several already," Shiro exclaimed, once again filling Lotor's glass to the rim. 

"Here goes nothing..."

*One hour later*

Lotor looks up at Texas and Shiro. When had the world begun spinning? When had he started laughing uncontrollably at Texas trying to dance?

When did he wind up on stage with the two of them?

When did half their clothes come off?

"Ladies and gentlemen! You are all in for a treat tonight! Here we have three volunteers for our annual Pole Wars competition!" Announced someone over the speaker system. 

"First contender is Mr. Blazing Hot Kogane, followed by Shiro the Hero, and finally the Galtean Sex Machine!"

Lotor looked around, surely the person could not be speaking about them? 

Suddenly 'I set Fire to the Rain' came on over the loud speakers. 

With his cue, Texas lept towards the stage pole and barely kept his balance as he swung around. Swaying to and fro, completely off beat, he began to pull himself up the pole before attempting to spin. Apparently, he had too much to drink as he fell from the pole. 

Not one to be fazed, he just started humping the air and moving his hands in random patterns before deciding that he was done. 

"Now welcoming, SHIRO THE HERO! He will be dancing to, 'I Need a Hero'."

Slowly Shiro waltzed on to the center stage, swaying his hips to and fro. Leaning down, he placed his hands on his ankles and slowly slid them up his legs until he could grab his own ass.

Looking back over his shoulder, he spotted Adam. It would be just like the good old days. Swerving his hips, Shiro put his thumb in the waist band of his pants, slowly pulling them down, completely forgetting that he had gone commando that day. It did not take security long to take him from the stage. "We apologise folks, no nudity today. For that, ahem, interesting display, Shiro the Hero has been disqualified. Now for the Galtean Sex Machine! Dancing to 'These Hips Don't Lie'." When the music started, Lotor raised his hands above his head, shifting his weight slightly from side to side, popping his hips with each beat. Lowering himself, he began gyrating and bouncing next to the pole before swinging around a few times. Turning his back to the pole he squatted down while doing a turn and arched his back seductively. Once again finding the rhythm, Lotor began a complex set of twists, turns and spins, before arching backwards to look at the audience. "Well, I do believe that we have found our winner folks!" The announcer exclaimed walking over to Lotor. "Your prize for being the most amazing thing to grace this stage is to be eternally happy!"


End file.
